To Search the Ends of Time
by BSparrow
Summary: A girl on a vacation to Romania with her parents meets the infamous Dracula and discovers that she has known him before, and loved him through out many lifetimes. What might have happened if there had been no Mina and Dracula had lived to modern times?
1. Chapter 1

"Danielle...Danielle? Wake up darling."

The smooth voice of my mother reached me through the hazy mists of sleep and I felt my body disconnecting from the dream I'd been having with a sharp tug. My dreams had been like this recently, just since our vacation had began. They were epic, realistic, and all encompassing. More like memories than random dreams. Opening my eyes, I saw my mother's soft round face hovering above me. Her bright coral lipstick was an unpleasant shock after the soft neutrals of sleep.

"I'm awake. Are we there?" I asked, abruptly sitting up straighter in the cushiony seat.

The train was still clicking along the tracks and my father was snoozing on the other side of my mother, his face covered by the newspaper he'd been reading.

"Almost, dear. I thought you might want to see the sunset. I hear that it's brilliant here." My mother said, already looking distracted by one of her very slightly chipped fingernails.

I sighed and moved closer to the wall, reaching out to push back the heavy brocade curtains draped across the window. Outside, the scenery passed by slowly. The Carpathian Mountains of Romania were like nothing I had ever seen before and my first view raised chill bumps all along my arms. The rough rocky mountains seemed to jut from the earth, reaching for the sky with jagged red fingers. The sun was indeed setting in a brilliant wash of tangerine and scarlet. The massive ball of fire was sinking just beyond the jagged horizon, throwing the landscape into an almost surreal shade of red as if everything within my line of vision had been bathed in blood. It was both breathtaking and unnerving as a burst of scarlet tinted light filled the room.

"Is it pretty, dear?" My mother asked absently, not looking up from filing the offending fingernail.

I thought carefully about my response. It was one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen. But I knew that my mother would not share this opinion. She was soft, well-bred, and sheltered. Her version of pretty was a well-manicured lawn, a bouquet of flowers from her favorite florist, or a soft pink Chanel suit. This landscape was savage, raw, and untamed. Mother would almost certainly find it lacking in elegance and taste.

"It's...very different from Paris. I love it though." I said, looking back out over the mountains and feeling at home for the first time in my life.

"That's nice. Richard, wake up. We're almost there."

My father awoke with a soft snort, folding the paper in a cacophony of crinkling paper and throat clearing.

"Short ride, eh?" My father mused before leaning forward to check out the scenery.

His eyes widened slightly, his face now stained red in the light filtering through the window, and he looked taken aback, "My God. What kind of place is this? The backyard of the devil, no doubt."

This certainly caught my mother's attention. When her pampered eyes took in the vicious mountains and bloody sky, she dropped her little pearl nail file. "Dear God! Richard!"

He was silent, still staring out at the rugged scenery. Finally he spoke, "Well, this is certainly nothing like Paris."

My mother frowned, her eyes narrowing as she turned away from the window, "Richard I don't want to stay here. I'm certain this place doesn't have a spa or a golf course, or anything like that! Can't we turn around?"

"Lana, I can't turn the train around. We'll just stay here tonight and hop on the next train out of her in the morning. Besides, the accommodations are supposed to be top of the line."

"I don't care how nice the accommodations are! This place is...vulgar!"

I barely managed to hold in my bitter laughter. Of course they would hate it here. The first stop of our vacation that I had taken any interest in at all and they wanted to leave before we had even gotten off the train.

"Calm down Mother, I think it's beautiful. Look at the sunset; it's amazing over the mountains." I sighed and couldn't help myself from smiling with pleasure at the landscape slowly passing by.

"Danielle! There is nothing beautiful about this place. Paris was beautiful. Venice was beautiful. Rome was beautiful. This is..." She didn't finish her sentence, instead opting to shudder for effect.

"Lana, honey, it's not that bad. It's just that sunset that was a bit shocking. Really, once the sky darkens it will be perfectly fine. We can stand one night. I'll have to have a serious talk with Dr. Rhivago for recommending this as a vacation destination though."

I opted to keep silent as they continued chatting about perfectly meaningless things, like the beautiful marble in the bathroom at the hotel in Paris or the amazing room service in Rome. Within minutes the train was coming to a stop in a decrepit little station. Outside, the sky was almost completely black with just traces of red lingering at the edges of the horizon. We gathered up our luggage and exited the train, finding ourselves completely alone in the silent little station. In the first few moments of quiet I thought that I heard the rustling of wings above and behind us but when I turned I could see nothing. The silence was broken quickly by my irate father.

"Well, where the hell is everyone? Shouldn't someone be running this place?" My father bellowed, his voice bouncing off the walls but attracting no attention in the otherwise empty room.

"Oh I don't like this at all. Can we get back on the train?" My mother was looking distressed, glancing around suspiciously as if she expected someone to jump out of thin air and rip her bags from her hand.

"Excuse me...would you happen to be the Bakers?" A man emerged from the thick darkness, his voice heavily accented but his English clear.

"Why yes, yes we are. The name is Richard. Are you here to take us to the hotel?" My father asked, stepping forward and looking at the man warily.

"That I am, sir. If you would please follow me..." He turned abruptly and disappeared again, leaving us scrambling in his wake to catch up.

The ride to the hotel was quiet and uneventful, save from my mother's incessant chattering about wanting to go back to France. Our driver was silent but he caught my eye in the rearview mirror at one point and seemed to sympathize with my heavy sigh. As my parents began to interrogate him about the hotel we were going to, I pressed my face against the cold glass of the window, staring up at the darkening velvety sky.


	2. Chapter 2

As we traveled on, the road that led to the hotel was not so much a road as a pathway that seemed to split straight through a mountain. The cliff faces on either side of the road were high enough to block any view of the sky or the moon. Then the mountain abruptly ended, giving way to a thick and menacing forest. When we finally arrived at the hotel, I could hardly hide my joy and my parents could hardly disguise their horror. It was not a hotel at all, but an ancient renovated castle. It loomed before us, drenched in moonlight, and threatening to slip right off the precarious cliff on which it was built. The forest surrounded the castle right up to the sharp cliff edge that dropped off straight into a river, far below.

As soon as the car rolled to a stop I found myself fumbling for the door handle, desperate to breathe in the cool and sweet night air of this beautiful place. As soon as the air outside hit me I eagerly sucked it into my lungs, feeling the tension from the ride melt away. I could hear my parents complaining about the hotel to the poor driver but I blocked them out as the milky light of the moon washed over my face. I could almost imagine its cool liquid fingers caressing my skin. At this thought, I mentally shook myself. What was I thinking? Cool liquid moon fingers? An icy chill skittered down my spine. These were not my thoughts. Again, a rustling sound in the quiet air above my head caught my attention. I glanced up, fully expecting the sky to be empty. To my astonishment, I saw a remarkably large creature resembling either a bird or some type of bat. It was silhouetted against the pale light of the moon, winging its way quickly overhead towards the ominous forest.

"Don't just stand there staring at the moon, Danielle. Get your things. I guess we have no choice but to stay here tonight." My father grumbled, dragging our suitcases from the small trunk of the car.

Glancing around, still shocked and perplexed, I saw that our driver had disappeared. Odd how people seemed to just vanish into thin air around here.

We dragged ourselves through the arching entrance of the castle and the door opened before us. A short, plump, older woman stood before us. Her hair was long and black but streaked through with gray and she wore a simple yet colorful dress covered with a pristine white apron.

"Hello. We've been expecting you. Please, enter." Her voice was warm and welcoming, laced with the same heavy accent as the drivers.

I breezed into the castle without a second thought and my parents slowly followed as the woman informed us that her name was Caminia and that she would be taking care of us. I heard my mother mutter something to my father under her breath but I was too busy drinking in the beauty that surrounded me to care what she was complaining about now. One painting on the wall in particular drew my attention. It was of another castle, one that seemed oddly familiar. It too, was perched on a precarious cliff edge and appeared to be many hundreds of years old. I felt myself being drawn towards it, yearning to reach out and touch it.

"You like it?" A soft voice very close behind my shoulder startled me out of my daze.

I turned to find Caminia standing right behind, eyeing me with a mix of warmth and worry. Her dark eyes were almost unreadable but I had the feeling I aroused some level of suspicion in her.

"It's very beautiful. Is it a real castle?" I asked, feeling oddly uncomfortable.

"Yes. In fact, it is not very far from here."

"Really? I would love to visit it..."

"That could be arranged..." Caminia said, looking slightly perturbed but still forcing herself to be accommodating.

"No, no, no! I don't think so Danielle. We are leaving here as soon as possible in the morning." My mother broke in, her face reflecting her displeasure with being forced to stay here at all.

"Oh I'm sorry, Mrs. Baker. That won't be possible." Caminia informed my mother, trying to hide a smile.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry. You see, train service is very rare here. Another train won't be passing through for at least three days."

"Oh God! Richard, did you hear that? We're stuck here for three more days and nights, at least!" My mother whined, her voice rising in decibel with every word.

Caminia just smiled and motioned for us to follow her to our home for the next few days.


	3. Chapter 3

A few minutes later I was settling nicely into my new room. We had climbed an extraordinarily long flight of steep dark stairs that emptied out into a long hallway lined with doors. My parents would be in the first room on the right and I was supposed to be in the room directly across from them. But when Caminia showed it to me, I quietly begged her to allow me to stay in a room farther away from them. She laughed, a deep rich laugh, and put me in the third room on the left side of the hallway.

The room was pleasantly large but still quite cozy. One enormous window overlooked the dense forest outside and the beautiful mountains beyond that were almost invisible in the darkness, blending into the blackness of the star studded sky.

I had just plopped my suitcase on the sturdy vanity table when I felt myself practically being pulled to look out the window again. I brushed aside the filmy white curtains and looked out at the stunning view again. The moon seemed to smile down at me, like a friendly rotund face, while the gleaming little stars winked alongside.

The air in the room suddenly seemed a bit stale and I decided I desperately needed to breathe the air outside again. I easily found the tiny clasping lock on the window but it took me a moment to struggle to pry it open. But as soon as I managed to unlock it, the window seemed to fly open of its own accord and a chilling wind swept into the room. At the very same instant, an earsplitting howl filled the air, causing me to nearly jump out of my skin in utter shock.

At first I wasn't sure what the howling was or where it came from. But after a few seconds of steady, deep breaths I calmed down enough to realize it was wolf, very nearby. This wasn't really a surprise. The driver had informed us that wolves were very common in this part of the world. But hearing one howling for the first time was bone-chilling.

A quick movement at the edge of the trees caught my attention and I leaned a bit farther out of the window, straining my eyes to see in the overwhelmingly empty darkness. A cloud was blocking the moon, making it much darker and harder to see. The howling came louder now and was soon joined by what sounded like at least 20 other wolves. After a moment the cloud passed, letting the moon light flow into the trees. I quickly found the source of the loudest howling.

A massive completely black wolf stood alone at the edge of the trees. He seemed to be calmly sniffing the air. I was amazed to be able to see such a wild animal so close and leaned farther out of my window. Suddenly, the wolf stopped sniffing and looked up. Eerie golden eyes met mine and I felt the blood freeze in my veins. The wolf was staring at me. Was that even possible? The howling continued but I was locked in the gaze of the wolf. I felt an irresistible urge to leap from my window to the ground below and join his pack. Nothing could have sounded better than to be out there in the untamed moonlit night.

Loud voices and the crashing of my door hitting the wall rudely broke me out of this daze and I swiveled around to find my parents and Caminia standing in my doorway. My mother had her hands covering her ears and was screeching about the howling while my father was yelling about her screeching and informing her that she was far louder than the wolves. Caminia was staring straight through me as if she knew exactly what I'd been doing and thinking before they had interrupted me.

"Danielle! Can you believe this god-awful howling? Come away from that window!" My father grumbled while my mother continued to complain. I fully expected her to run out of breath at any moment.

"This is insane. Simply ridiculous! Surely you can do something about this! Wild animals right here at the hotel? What kind of establishment are you running Carmen?"

"Caminia." Caminia corrected her simply and moved quickly across the room, never taking her eyes off of me.

I gulped and watched her as she went to the open window. I saw her reach for it, and then freeze, her jaw dropping in shock. Looking over her shoulder curiously, I saw what caused her surprise.

In the exact spot where the black wolf had been, a man now stood. He was staring up at the window at Caminia and me. A slow devilish smirk slowly curled up the corners of his lips and I found myself realizing how handsome and alluring he was, but also feeling the danger radiating from him. I heard myself gasp and this seemed to break Caminia's spell. In one quick motion she feverishly crossed herself then swung the window shut and locked it, pulling the curtains over the glass. My parents were still complaining by the door but their voices had become dim and merely annoying like the buzzing of a mosquito. Caminia and I stared at one another for what seemed like an eternity and I felt like she was reading my very soul. She finally gave in and broke our eye contact, her formerly friendly face now cold and worried.

"Keep that window shut." She told me and brushed past my parents, hurrying down the hallway.

This shut my mother up and she glared at the retreating form of Caminia.

"Well that was certainly rude!" My mother said, and then headed off into another tirade centered on her low opinion of this hotel, including now, its staff.

My father rolled his eyes and tried to soothe her, smiling weakly at me as he led her back to their room. As soon as they were safely closed behind their door, I slammed mine shut and locked it then rushed back to the window. Shoving the curtain aside, I searched the tree line for the mysterious man, feeling such a strong urge to see him again.

But he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's been so long leading up to the real action and meeting with Dracula, but I've been trying to set the scene and atmosphere. She will be meeting him in the very next chapter! **

The howling continued for hours, drifting away and then coming close again. Feeling uneasy about Caminia's warning, I forced myself to keep the window closed and finally crawled into bed. The bed was unexpectedly soft and warm, comforting after the strange night I'd had. But my mind was racing too much to allow me to drift off to sleep. So I laid in the darkness, listening to the sounds of night. The wolves howling, some sort of bugs forming a buzzing symphony, and the groans and creaks of the old castle.

Though the window was shut tight, I could still feel a cold breeze moving through my room. It disturbed my hair, making a few strands tickle my nose and rustled the thin curtains over the windows. I pondered the source of it for a few moments but found myself to sleepy to care. As I felt my body slipping into the soft and fuzzy realm of sleep, I could faintly hear a smooth deep voice soothing me in a language I could not understand.

The next morning I awakened to hot sunlight streaming through the window and bouncing off the vanity mirror. Rubbing my eyes groggily, I cursed its brightness and finally dragged myself from the soft and comfy bed. I could faintly hear the staff downstairs, busy with what I guessed were their daily tasks. I couldn't hear my parents but judging by the time I assumed they were up and getting dressed for breakfast so I proceeded to do the same.

Pressing my palm to the window, the glass felt warm. It looked hot outside, with the sun blazing away overhead. I chose my outfit carefully, a white cotton eyelet camisole and faded cutoff jean shorts with golden gladiator sandals. Cool and airy, perfect for this sizzling climate.

Brushing my hair, I stared into the mirror for a long moment at myself. I was 19 now, and I guessed that I might look a few years older. Long dark hair, big green eyes, and smooth pale skin. I was happy in my own skin though I knew I would never be a Vogue model. But now that high school was over and I was taking a year off before college, I didn't care.

"Danielle. You dressed sweetheart?" I heard my mother outside my door and decided I might as well join her and my father.

We climbed down the stairs, careful not to slip for a fall would almost definitely mean a serious injury. Once on the ground floor, I could see the staff bustling about. I spotted Caminia near the entrance, whispering with the young man who had been our driver the night before, and quite obviously telling him something about me. When the pair spotted me standing uncomfortably at the bottom of the stairs they both quickly crossed themselves. After hesitating for the briefest moment, Caminia made her way over to us, pasting on a bright smile.

"Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Baker. Did you sleep well last night?" She asked, her eyes trained on me.

"Actually, yes we did. Once that howling stopped, we were off like babies. The bed was quite comfortable." My father answered her while my mother remained silent.

"And you, Danielle?" She asked, her tone changing almost imperceptibly.

My parents wandered towards the dining area, drawn by the mouthwatering smell of food cooking. I gulped, feeling uneasy under her penetrating stare.

"Yes, I slept great. Thanks." I replied distractedly, trying to step around her to follow my parents.

She nodded and then reached out lightning-fast to grab my arm in a vice-like grip, "Listen to me closely girl. You are not in America or France or Italy any longer. This is Romania and there are many strange things here. You must be careful, always alert. You must stay inside at night and keep your window closed for there are things here….terrible things. Do you understand me?"

Shocked, I could only nod. She stared at me for a long moment and then finally let go of my arm, hurrying off to the kitchen and leaving me shivering in her wake.

When I had regained my composure, I joined my parents at the large table in the dining area where breakfast was already being served. My father and mother were chatting pleasantly, seeming much calmer this morning. I was surprised that we were alone in the dining room, except for the staff serving the food. When a friendly looking girl near my age entered the room I quickly called her over.

"Hi. Umm, I was just wondering…where are the other guests?"

"Other guests? There are no other guests…" She said, looking at me like I was crazy and then turning on her heel and exiting.

After breakfast, Caminia appeared in the dining room, followed by the driver.

"Mr. and Mrs. Baker, did you enjoy breakfast?" She asked politely, standing in the doorway.

"It was wonderful. I can't wait for lunch!" My mother said, surprising us all.

"Wonderful. Well before lunch, I suggest that you go up to the train station and find out when the next train will be coming through. You could also purchase your tickets now, in advance and save time later."

"That's a good idea. Don't want to miss it whenever it comes through." My father agreed, standing and pulling out the chair for my mother.

"Yes and no need to worry about Danielle. I have a very informative tour planned for her today if that's suitable for the both of you." Caminia said, her eyes meeting mine and sending a chill down my spine.

"Oh…well I guess that would be nice. Are you sure you'll be okay here alone Danielle?" My mother sounded slightly concerned.

"She'll be fine. I'll watch out for her." Caminia answered for me. "Now go ahead, my son is waiting outside in the car to take you to the station."

My parents kissed me goodbye and she herded them out to the car, leaving me standing in the entrance and worrying about her planned "tour".

When Caminia came back inside she immediately came over to me, appearing much more relaxed and friendly than she had earlier.

"Danielle, I am sorry if I scared you earlier. I am just concerned for your safety here. But in daylight, Romania is as safe as any place. So I thought you might like to go out and explore on your own." She smiled at me, straightening her apron.

I began to wonder if perhaps she had a split personality disorder.

"Umm, okay. That would be nice. Is there any place that I should avoid?" I asked, her earlier warning still haunting me.

"Just don't stray from the road and you will be fine. Now, go ahead and have fun, just be back in time for lunch." She said, and turned away, effectively dismissing me as if I were a second grader.

I was still a bit worried by the vehemence and emotion I saw in her eyes before breakfast but I was eager to explore the beautiful world outside the castle. I had just stepped outside and began walking down the dusty road when I heard her calling my name.

Turning, I saw her running down the steps after me, her dress and hair flying out behind her.

"Danielle! Wait!" I met her halfway and she sighed in relief.

"Take this with you. Just in case." She said seriously, handing me a necklace with a thick simple silver cross dangling from it.

I decided not to ask any questions and took the necklace from her, wrapping it around my wrist so the cross hung between my middle and ring finger. When I looked back up, she was already going back inside.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks so much for the reviews! They really made my day! The next chapter will be coming along very soon! **

I spent the morning exploring the land just beyond the castle, too spooked to venture very far away. Around noon I heard a car rumbling down the road and figured that it was probably my parents returning from the station. I made it back to the castle before they did and went upstairs to clean myself up a bit before lunch.

After eating, Caminia informed us that the locals tended to sleep through the hottest part of the day unless they had to work. The castle was significantly quieter now than it had been before so my parents and I decided that we might as head upstairs and take a nap as well.

The rest of the day passed slowly, quietly, and lazily. After napping and dinner, we spent the rest of the evening in the grand ballroom. This was a magnificent room that appeared to be rarely used, and stuck in the time period in which it was first furnished. Caminia surprised us by joining her son and a few other staff members in playing some traditional Romanian music for us. I didn't understand the words at first but as I felt myself drifting farther and farther into the music, they began to make sense. I was swaying and singing along softly with my eyes closed when I felt a warm hand on my shoulder.

Surprised, I glanced up to see my father standing over me and looking concerned.

"Danielle? Are you okay?"

Behind him, my mother hovered, looking equally alarmed. I noticed that Caminia and the others had stopped playing and were staring at me, their expressions unreadable.

"Yeah….I'm fine. Why?" I asked, unable to understand why everyone was staring at me so strangely.

"You were singing in Romanian dear. But its impossible…you don't know Romanian." My mother informed me, sharing an anxious look with my father.

"I was just singing along with the band…" I said weakly, motioning toward Caminia and the others.

"They had already stopped playing when you started singing." My father said quietly.

"Dear, why don't you go upstairs and go ahead to bed? We'll be up to check on you in just a minute." My mother said, patting my shoulder reassuringly.

I nodded, and as if in a daze, wandered up the stairs and into my room. It was dark, but the overhead light felt too harsh. Pushing the curtains aside, I threw open the window and let the moonlight flood in, heedless of Caminia's warning. Turning away, I undressed and slipped into my nightclothes.

"_Danielle_….."

I froze, hearing my name being whispered faintly in a voice that did not belong to either of my parents. A cool breeze started up, billowing out the curtains. I felt as though someone was pulling me towards the window and I could barely control my body.

Outside, the moon lit the yard brilliantly. At the edge of the forest stood the mysterious man from the night before, staring up at my window and standing completely motionless. Beside him sat a sleek snow-white wolf with gleaming yellow eyes.

"Danielle." He said again, my name rolling off his tongue in the most delicious way, as if he was savoring every syllable.

"Who are you?" I whispered faintly, not trusting my voice to work properly.

Amazingly, he heard me. "Shall I come up and explain?" He asked with amusement evident in his rich voice.

"No!" I protested and turned to run for the door, feeling a strange rush of emotions, some urging me to stay and some urging me to flee.

The breeze picked up, howling through the window and hitting me like a wall of ice. When I looked back, he stood just inside the window, lit from behind by the moonlight.

I tried to scream but nothing came out and I plastered myself against the door, trying to get as far away from him as possible. He crossed the room quickly and pressed a gentle, cool hand over my mouth.

"Quiet my darling, there is no need for screaming." His smile was slow, curling up the corners of his lips and lighting his dark eyes.

"My name is…Vlad." He said softly. "If I remove my hand, will you be silent?"

I nodded my head, not knowing if I would scream or not. He slowly removed his hand but didn't let me go. I was still pressed tightly against him and staring at him in a combination of shock and horror.

"What are you? How did you get up here? How do you know my name?" I whispered, feeling myself trembling in his arms.

He didn't reply to me in words, but when he smiled wider I realized I needed no answer. Terrifying white fangs glinted in place of his canine teeth. I felt another scream coming on and he must have sensed it as I did because he quickly covered my mouth again and shook his head.

Satisfied that I was completely silenced, he leaned in closer and seemed to breathe me in. His eyes closed for a long moment, and when they opened again they were a startling blood red, the same as the sunset that I had fallen in love with. In one fluid motion, he leaned in and sank those dreadful fangs into my neck.

I tried to scream but the sounds couldn't escape my lips and bounced around in my head as the room began to spin. I felt my knees give way and he hauled me up tighter against him. Clutching his shoulders, I felt him tense and try to pull away. But it was too late.

I was tumbling headfirst into another world, moving through a dream lined with strange memories of the past. I saw him in a century long forgotten, and was absolutely stunned when I recognized the girl at his side. It was me. I wasn't sure how I knew it was me, but I was certain. This memory flashed to another one in different time and place but still centering on this man called Vlad and myself. A sudden shocking understanding hit me and I realized that this lifetime was not my first. I had lived many before and during each one; this man had managed to find me. We had loved with a passion that consumed us both but each time I had refused to become damned for eternity as he was. So each time he had found me, he had lost me. He had been forced to watch me die over and over again, knowing that he could have prevented it each time. An overwhelming sadness washed over me as a succession of lives and deaths flashed before me in seconds, before it all came to be too much and my world went black.

The last thing I heard before slipping into unconsciousness was his soft, amazed voice whispering, "I've found you again…"


	6. Chapter 6

The sounds came softly at first, like the pounding of the blood through my veins, barely enough to pierce the thick blanket of unconsciousness that had settled over me. They seemed to get louder and louder until they reached a crescendo. At the same moment that my parents and half the staff in the castle busted down my door, I snapped awake and sat straight up in my bed.

"Danielle! Oh God, are you alright? We couldn't get the door open! We've been beating on it for five minutes now!" My mother rushed over to me and wrapped me up in a hug, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

I struggled from her grasp, jerking my head around to look in every corner of my room. I found that Vlad was gone. Jumping to my feet I rushed over to the wide open window where the curtains still danced in the breeze. The moon still lit the yard, which was now empty.

My father came to stand beside me and put a heavy hand on my shoulder. The expression on his face was obvious. He thought I was a lunatic.

"Come lay back down, Danielle. I think you need some rest…" I let him lead me to my bed and I laid my head against the pillow, lost in my thoughts.

Had I been dreaming? No, I knew it had been real. Caminia whispered something to the rest of the staff and they exited, but not without staring at me like I was the devil himself. Caminia went to the windows, latching them shut and pulling the curtains closed as she had done the night before.

With the detachedness of a doctor, she sat down on my bed and reached out to tilt my head to the right. A strange darkness passed over her face as she touched a sore spot on my neck, the place where Vlad's fangs had pierced my skin.

My mother crowded in over her shoulder, peering at my neck.

"What are you looking at Carmen? What are those spots? Is she okay?"

Caminia abruptly stood and I hurried to cover my neck with my hand, avoiding everyone's gaze. I didn't know why I felt that it was so important to hide what had happened from everyone. I just knew that I felt as if my life depended on it.

"She is fine, Mrs. Baker. Would you please excuse us? I think that she just needs some rest." Caminia's tone left no room for objections as she herded my parents towards the doorway.

My father stopped, brow furrowed, examining the locking mechanism and the door frame.

"I just can't figure out why we couldn't get the door open. You think it was jammed?" He asked Caminia quietly, as if intending for me not to hear him.

"Yes Mr. Baker, I'm sure that it was. These old buildings, you know how they settle and expand."

He studied it for a moment more then looked up to smile fondly at me, only his eyes revealing his anxiousness.

"Well dear, we'll just let you rest. We're right down the hall if you need anything." My father said reassuringly as he and my mother backed down the hallway.

"Rest well sweetie! I'll check on you in a little while!" My mother called as Caminia slammed the door shut again in their faces.

I could hear her outside, complaining about Caminia's rudeness to my father as they made their way down the hallway. Caminia turned and stared at me, her eyes hard and her mouth set in a harsh line.

"You've been bitten." She stated bluntly, moving towards me slowly.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about." I made every effort to sound shocked and surprised by her accusation but failed miserably.

"You know exactly what I am talking about. You've been bitten by a creature of the night, a nosferatu…a vampire. Now tell me this girl, do you know what his name was? Did you drink his blood?"

"No! God, no! Of course I didn't drink his blood. That's disgusting! And I didn't manage to catch his name as he tried to suck me dry!" I clutched the sheets tight around me, feeling as if every nerve in my body had been scraped across asphalt.

"This is no time for games or jokes, little girl. I know who bit you and I know that he will be back again." Her tone turned ominous and her gaze became calculating.

"How-how do you know all this?" I trembled as she took another step closer to me.

"Because, ten years ago he took my only daughter." She said simply, her eyes filled with pain. "And now he plans to take you."

"W-what should I do?" I couldn't stop shaking.

Strangely though, I felt no fear of violence from Vlad. The fear I felt now was directed at Caminia.

"Keep your window shut as I told you before. Do not open it for any reason tonight. My brothers and I will make a plan tonight. This time we will succeed. This time, Dracula will die." She growled, not even paying any attention to me any longer.

When she was gone I didn't know what to do. Too many conflicting emotions were tumbling around inside of me, each competing to control me. I didn't want them to kill Vlad or, as Caminia had called him, Dracula. I liked that name, it sounded better than Vlad. But whatever he was called, I didn't want him to die. He hadn't killed me, though I knew he could have very easily.

I didn't sleep at all for the next few hours, sitting straight up in bed and half hiding under the sheets. I never took my eyes off the window until noise from downstairs caught my attention. It sounded like the Caminia and her family were arguing heatedly.

Another noise drew my focus away from them. I knew that the soft tapping on my window could only mean one thing. Shock filled me as I looked to see Dracula hovering just outside, staring straight at me.

I fought back a scream at seeing him floating in the air like some sort of bat, knowing that the sound would bring everyone running. He smiled at me and I barely noticed his fangs.

"Open the window for me, Danielle. Let me in." His voice was soft and seemed to come from right beside me on the bed.

Without even realizing what I was doing, I stood and opened the window. He moved inside, his boots hitting the floor silently. Outside, a wolf howled, breaking my focus on him. My gaze dropped to the dark floorboards, taking in the golden embellishment on his dark boots.

He touched a cold hand to my cheek and stroked my skin with his thumb as he tilted my head back to look into my eyes. "We have much to talk about, my love."


	7. Chapter 7

The sensation of his icy fingers against my cheek made me shiver. He pulled me closer, his eyes full of warmth and adoration. When I didn't make any move to distance myself from him, he leaned his forehead against mine. A wave of emotions hit me, immediately bringing tears to my eyes. It was his joy and elation that I was feeling, so strong that they affected me too. And suddenly, without warning, it flooded within me. His scent, his eyes, his smile, the feeling of his arms around me. They were all so familiar and so comforting.

I couldn't stop myself from weeping as we stood there together, it felt so right. I was home in my beautiful Romania, beneath the pale eternal moon that had watched over our love through innumerable lifetimes, holding onto the man I had loved without even knowing it.

He gently wiped away my tears and brushed my hair from my face, "Why do you cry my love?"

"I-It's all came back to me. How did I forget?" I bit my lip to quiet myself, trying to regain my composure but feeling too chaotic inside to really succeed.

"You've always forgotten. Most people do. Each life you live is a new one, a fresh slate. It takes something remarkable to elicit such strong recollections." His tone was so gentle and patient that I could feel fresh tears welling up inside me along with regret that I had ever feared him.

"Something remarkable…like you." I smiled up at him, feeling warmth spread through me when he smiled back. "Did you know who I was before you bit me?"

"No, but I should have. Your eyes…they never change." He was enamored with running his fingers over every inch of my face, his touch as light as that of a butterfly.

"Did you come looking for me before?" I asked him curiously as he began stroking my hair.

"I did." He answered simply.

"When? Did you find me?"

Instead of answering he pressed his lips to mine, gently at first, then with a rapidly awakening hunger. I kissed him back with a passion I didn't know I had within myself, wanting to be closer to him, to crawl within his skin. How had I lived this long without him?

A crashing sound and curses from the bottom of the stairs rudely jerked us back into the present. He pulled back slowly, pressing another kiss onto my lips, and then finally one on my forehead.

"I must leave now. It appears that your friends downstairs plan to pay you a visit." His expression turned grim and I realized he could clearly hear the words they spoke, words that to me sounded like mere mumbling.

"Wait! I don't want to be left alone with them. What if they try to hurt me?" I knew I sounded like a whining child but I was truly terrified of Caminia.

"They won't. I won't be far away."

"Where will you go? They're going to try and kill you! Oh God, I don't want them to hurt you!" I gasped, sickened at the very thought of losing him so soon after I had found him.

"They won't hurt me. Don't worry for me, my love. I'll never leave you." He promised tenderly, glancing towards the open window and the swaying trees beyond it.

"Can I…can I come with you?" I asked, shocking us both with my question.

His expression changed to one of genuine surprise. "You want to come and…stay with me?"

"I…I don't know what I want. But I do want to be with you." I clung to his arm.

"Danielle, my love, if you come to live with me…will you accept my gift of immortality? Of eternal love? Will you not leave me to an eternity of loneliness?" He grasped my hand tightly, his eyes shining with hope and his voice raw with emotion.

I knew what he was asking and mulled it over in my mind. It was not something that one gave into without serious thought. His gaze jumped from mine to the door and I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. He looked back at me, a small smile playing on his lips.

He leaned in close and whispered in my ear. "I will come to you tomorrow night. Will you have an answer for me then?"

I nodded, not wanting to speak out loud for fear of Caminia and her merry band of slaughterers hearing me. They were coming down the hallway now.

He took a step towards the window and my heart filled with longing for him. Once glance towards me and I knew he felt it too. We both rushed together once again, feverishly holding onto one another as our lips met. My heart, beating furiously, filled with a sensation so strong I almost went limp in his arms.

Then the door crashed open with a startling bang and I felt myself holding on to nothing but air.


	8. Chapter 8

Without him holding me I felt cold and lost. I nonchalantly dropped my arms to my side as if I had not just been caught in a passionate embrace with an invisible lover. Looking towards the door I saw Caminia and four men crowded in, craning their necks to see what I was doing. The men looked mystified but anger flashed in Caminia's dark eyes.

"He was here." She declared harshly, narrowing her eyes to glare at me. "You let that creature in!"

"No! I didn't! I just wanted some fresh air, I swear." I lied, feeling heat spread across my face as I blushed furiously.

"You're lying to me. I can smell him." Caminia hissed, taking a step forward.

"What on earth is going on here? Do you people know what time it is?" I heard my father's sleepy voice booming from the hallway.

Relief washed over me as Caminia stopped short, just a few inches from me. I could almost see the gears turning in her head as she tried to formulate a plausible explanation for their presence in my room.

"Daddy!" I called, rushing past her.

The men in the doorway parted and I hurried into the shelter of my father's arms. Caminia reappeared in the doorway, a saccharine smile pasted onto her lips.

"Mr. Baker. My family and I were checking on Danielle. I thought I heard some sort of commotion and I feared for her safety." Caminia said seriously, playing the part of the heroic savior.

"Well? What was the problem?" He asked, and I was glad to see he didn't look completely fooled by her lies.

"There was no problem, thankfully. It must have just been the wind." Caminia smiled and motioned for the men to go back downstairs.

"Well, I would appreciate it if you would not bring a crowd of strange men into my daughter's room. She needs some rest tonight. We'll be leaving the morning after tomorrow." He chastised Caminia who had the presence of mind to look appropriately remorseful.

"Yes Mr. Baker. I won't bother her again. Tonight." She said as she turned and walked leisurely down the hallway, shooting me a final poisonous glare before disappearing down the stairs.

I realized I was still clinging to my father as if I were a child. He smiled down at me and patted the top of my head.

"Are you okay now Danielle?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just going to go to bed now….and lock my door." I tried to laugh but it came out more as a choking sound.

"Okay, well your mother and I are right down the hall if you need us."

"Thank you…good night." I kissed him on the cheek and then closed my door behind me, careful to lock it.

My window was still wide open and by now I could tell that it was not far from morning. The sky was still dark, but the edges were beginning to lighten and fade. Suddenly I realized how exhausted I was. After closing the window, I immediately fell into bed and drifted off into a fitful sleep that was plagued with strange dreams of lives I vaguely remembered.

When I first stirred the next morning, I could tell it was already well into the day. The sun was high overhead and blistering sunlight flooded through my window. The castle was quiet and I presumed that I had probably missed lunch. My stomach ached with hunger pangs but I didn't dare venture downstairs alone.

Looking outside, I wasn't really surprised to see the white wolf that had sat at Dracula's side. He was resting in the shade at the edge of the forest but halfheartedly lifted his head when I pulled the curtain aside.

Too frightened to go downstairs, I spent the day hiding behind my locked door and considering Dracula's question. I knew I was expected to have an answer for him when he came to me tonight. It was such a big decision, far more significant than any I had made before.

I knew what my heart told me to do. An eternity spent with Dracula would be beautiful and no doubt filled with pleasure. I would be forever young and I would always have his love. Somehow I knew that he feared an eternity alone more than anything.

But I also considered the negative repercussions of accepting his offer. I would become a vampire. A vampire. When I considered this, it really didn't sound so bad after all. What was wrong with being powerful and beautiful? Of course I would have to drink blood. The thought of this did not make me feel particularly squeamish and I took that as a good sign. But my soul…wouldn't I be damned? This was the only thing I couldn't reason away.

A brisk knock on the door nearly made my heart stop but it was just my parents bringing me a plate from dinner. Relieved, I opened the door for them, thankful to see that Caminia wasn't hovering anywhere nearby.

"We thought you might be hungry dear." My mother said as she laid out a cloth napkin and some silverware on top of my bed.

I thanked them profusely and as soon as the door closed behind them I began shoveling the food into my mouth with a rather unattractive lack of refinement. I'd been so distracted by my thoughts of Dracula that I had lost all sense of time. Outside, I saw that it was much later than I had expected. The crimson sunset was already fading; its vivid colors were bleeding into darker shades and the landscape was rapidly being plunged into shadows.

After I finished eating, I found myself eagerly awaiting the imminent arrival of my newfound love. I unlatched the window but left it close for fear of Caminia barging in as she was known to do. Lying back, I stared at the ceiling until the whole room was enveloped in soft soothing darkness. The silence was like a comforting lullaby to my frazzled brain and soon I was lost in a light slumber.

At first I thought I was dreaming again. I felt a pleasant heaviness on top of me, pressing me into the bed, and soft hands caressing my skin and stroking my hair. Slowly waking up, I found myself staring up into his eyes. He smiled and sat back, allowing me some breathing room.

"Sleep well, my darling?" He asked, watching fondly as I tried to shake the cobwebs of sleep from my mind.

"That was maybe the best wake up call I've ever had." I smiled and pulled him back down on top of me, eager to pick up where we had left off the night before.

He kissed me until I was breathless and then rolled onto his back, wrapping me in his arms as I rested my head on his chest. As he talked, I listened to his voice rumbling through his chest. He began to tell me about his life, our past together, and his never-ending loneliness. I found my heart breaking and tears stinging my eyes as he expressed his misery in losing me so many times before and his fear that it was a cycle he was destined to repeat.

When his story was finished he lifted his head and smiled at me, his eyes glowing hopefully. "So, my love, have you reached a decision?"

I nodded and opened my mouth to answer him, feeling the anticipation thickening the air, but an ear piercing scream from downstairs silenced us both.


	9. Chapter 9

I felt like I had been plunged into a sea of ice water as that terrible scream echoed in my ears. Dracula sat bolt upright, tilting his head and obviously listening for any signs of what might have happened.

"Josef! My Josef!" Another voice was screaming now, followed by a chorus of shouted Romanian that I didn't understand.

A shadow passed over Dracula's face and his face began to look rather severe in the bright moonlight.

"What? What's going on? What's all the screaming about?" I asked, clutching his arm and trying to stop myself from shivering.

"From what I can hear they've found Josef dead outside. Murdered, they say."

"Murdered? Oh my God!" I held on to him even tighter, picturing a crazed serial killer lurking outside in the darkness.

His expression became pained and he grimaced, prying my hand from his arm and turning away from me. I felt a painful tug on my heart at his rejection.

"What's wrong?" I asked pitifully, trying to get him to look at me.

He was silent for a long moment and the turmoil brewing downstairs became almost deafening.

"Don't hold on to me for protection, my love. That horrified expression you had at the thought of a killer on the loose should be directed at me." His voice was soft and strangled.

"What do you mean?" I asked, gently touching his shoulder as I tried to make sense of what he was saying.

"I killed the man downstairs. I had to feed." He sighed and turned to face me, his expression heartrending. "If you join me, you too will have to kill. This is the reality that you will have to live with. To survive, you must destroy."

I had considered this of course, but seeing it up close and personal was much different. Seeing the pain and grief that it caused him made it seem all too real.

Even through my agonized contemplations I realized that the uproar downstairs was growing louder and therefore closer. I too, could now hear the voices clearly. Caminia's was the most palpable of all.

"If not for them my brother would still be alive! They brought the beast out of hiding and for that, they will pay! Gather them all! The father, the mother, and that girl!" Her voice was saturated with rage.

Dracula met my terrified gaze, his own growing apprehensive. He gripped my wrist, dragging me towards the open window. "We must leave immediately, your life depends on it." He growled at me when I tried to stop him.

"No, my parents! They'll kill them!" I protested, tears already streaming un-noticed down my cheeks.

The castle was alive with noise now as the bereaved poured up the stairs, wailing and cursing in their native language. I felt like a trapped animal now, my gaze darting between Dracula and the door which I feared would burst open at any moment.

I could tell that he was torn, yearning for the freedom and safety that was just feet away but unable to leave me to die.

They were so close now I could hear footsteps pounding in the hall and voices raging.

He jerked me close and hissed in my ear, "Go out in the hall. Face them. Stand up to them. I can't stop them all now; I must wait for the opportune time. Don't be frightened though my love, I will never leave your side." He kissed me quickly and when I opened my eyes he was gone.

At first I felt scared and uncertain, wondering if he had left me for dead. But a soft breeze brushed across my fevered skin and I felt him there. Gathering up every ounce of strength within me, I rushed into the hallway and came face to face with Caminia.

She grabbed my wrist, digging her long nails into my tender skin until little beads of blood rose to the surface. Looking into her eyes I saw that she was gone, completely lost to sorrow and rage. She spat Romanian at me, and though I didn't understand the words, the feeling behind them was crystal clear.

I struggled against her as she began to yank me down the hallway. I saw that three men had ripped my parents from their room and were escorting them down the stairs before me. The chaos was ear splitting, but in the depths of my panic everything around me was silent and sluggish. But at the moment I began to lose hope, I felt his soothing presence urging me not to give in.

I jerked my arm from Caminia's grasp and blindly lunged out to attack her, barely recognizing the scream that tore from my throat. Before an explosive pain enveloped my head and merciful blackness overtook me, I heard her shriek like a banshee as my nails ripped through her skin.

I was reluctant in emerging from my forced slumber. I could hear all manner of perplexing sounds assaulting my ears and I could feel a cold hard floor beneath my back.

"Honey, she's waking up!" A familiar voice said from somewhere above me.

Cracking open one eye I saw my mother and father kneeling at my side. They were not the source of the strange muffled sounds. I tried to sit up quickly but throbbing pain rushed through my head, forcing me back to the floor.

"Lay still, Danielle. You're okay." My mother's eyes were brimming with tears and she was holding my hand and rubbing my arm soothingly.

"What's going on?" I asked, trying to force my brain to remember something.

My parents shared a hesitant glance and slowly the memories began to flood back into my befuddled brain.

I scrambled to my feet, ignoring the pain. "Where's Caminia? Why haven't they killed us?"

I stared around the small room we were in. No windows, only one door. It seemed like some sort of dusty forgotten basement, devoid of any furniture.

"The whole damned bunch is up there plotting how best to make us suffer!" My father gesture violently at the ceiling above us where the sounds were filtering through.

"Do you know what's going on Danielle? Why do they want to hurt us? That woman said something about you and some creature….a vampire? I think they're all insane." My mother shook her head, looking frustrated.

I remained silent, trying to feel his presence near me. As my parents continued to murmur tensely, I strained to hear his voice inside my head. But it wasn't there. Had he abandoned me?

I don't know how long we sat together in silence, clutching hands and listening to the boisterous arguments taking place above us. The cold dampness in the air reminded me of a morgue of sorts and I shuddered, dismissing the idea.

Abruptly, the people above us seemed to reach a decision. The shouting grew louder and started to move towards the stairwell leading down to us, echoing dramatically. Just when I had lost hope that my lover would come through, a chorus of terrified screams resonated from upstairs and from on the stairs. A few were cut short and bewildering thumps and thuds rang out, loud against the ceiling over my head. I heard one brief shout that sounded something like the word "monster" and then it was silenced. At least two sets of feet pounded towards the door, accompanied by both terrified mindless screams and rage filled curses.

My parents backed farther away from the door, unsure of what to expect. But I leaped to my feet, certain he had triumphed.

The door swung open, slamming into the wall and revealing Caminia and a distraught young man. She rushed into the room like fire licked at her heels. The young man started to follow but was jerked back and out of sight with a sickening snap.

Caminia rushed towards me, the light glinting off the long slender blade she brandished. She drew her arm back, aiming to plunge the blade into my chest. I screamed and stumbled back, throwing up my arms and preparing myself for the searing pain that would surely follow.

But it never came. I heard a nauseating crunch and my parent's horrified gasps. Opening my eyes I saw Caminia lying silent on the floor, her infuriated eyes staring blankly into space and her head at an odd angle. Dracula stood over the body, his eyes glowing crimson and his expression cold as he stared down at her.


	10. Chapter 10

**This will most likely be the last chapter because I don't know how much more I can do and still make it interesting. To all my lovely reviewers, thank you so much for all your kind words and encouragement! Hope this wraps up all the loose ends!**

The silence that followed was somehow more deafening than the chaos had been. For a long moment, everyone in the room was frozen in place. Then Dracula closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he looked up, his face was normal again. Slowly, he lifted his gaze to meet mine. A soft sobbing sound filled the air and to my surprise, I realized it was coming from me.

At the same moment, both Dracula and my parents rushed to check on me. He reached me first and swept me into his arms. I felt hot tears streaming down my cheeks and dampening the fabric stretched across his chest. My parents visibly recoiled as he held me to his chest and ran his hands over my face and arms as if to verify that I was still in one piece. I couldn't stop myself from staring at Caminia's lifeless form again.

"Did you kill them all?" I asked hesitantly.

"No, most of them were smart enough to run when they saw me. But the few that tried to come for you…they weren't as lucky." He sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. You saved our lives." I whispered.

"I've searched to the ends of time and back to find you, I would never let someone else take you away." He whispered back, softly enough that my parents couldn't hear him.

I held on to him tightly, feeling relief flood within me. Staring up into his eyes, I saw the same emotions reflected there. His eyes burned into mine as he leaned forward to kiss me.

Before his lips ever reached mine I heard my mother's outraged voice, "Danielle!"

We jerked apart as my parents took a hesitant step towards us. Their expressions were shocked and confused.

"Mother, Father…this is…Dracula." I said, awkwardly motioning to him.

He bowed elegantly at the waist and extended his hand towards my father. A tense moment passed in which my father stared at Dracula's hand like it was a cobra coiled to strike him. With a grimace, he took his hand and shook it briefly.

"I am pleased to make your acquaintance, Mr. Baker." He said slowly, looking to me for approval.

I smiled and took his hand. My mother looked unconvinced. "Danielle, how do you know this man?"

I couldn't help but laugh at that question. I knew if I told her it would sound completely ridiculous and she would never believe me. "It's a long story mother. But…I love him. That's all that matters. "I said softly, my gaze locked on him rather than on her.

He held me closer, his hand stroking my hair absently, "That reminds me….do you have an answer for me?"

"Don't you know by now what my answer is?"

"I want to hear you say it." He grinned, his eyes twinkling devilishly.

"What are you two talking about? What kind of answer?" My mother asked, sounding apprehensive.

I heard my father shush her and I re-focused my attention on Dracula. "My answer is yes. Yes I want to be with you, along with all that entails."

A hush fell over us all and I could see a look of amazement on his face. The elation in the air was palpable as a brilliant smile lit his face and he whooped with joy, grabbing me up against him and twirling me around.

"Finally, after so many years, you want to be with me as I've always wanted to be with you." He whispered, his voice thick with delight.

Pure bliss warmed me and dried up my tears as he kissed me gently, innocently on the lips.

"Danielle, tell us what's going on." My mother urged, her brows knit together as if she was deeply disturbed by what was happening.

"I'm staying here with him. Forever." I told her firmly as he took my hand, squeezing it for support.

"Danielle…" My father started but I cut him off.

"Don't try to change my mind. I'm standing by this. I love you both very much and I hope you will come and visit me but I am staying here with the man that I love and have always loved." I smiled, feeling completely serene for the first time since I had arrived in Romania.

"I promise you both that she will be well taken care of." He added with a smile.

My parents shared a concerned glance and I prepared myself for another argument when my father spoke. "Danielle, we don't approve of this and we would much rather you come home with us-"He raised a hand to quiet me when I began to protest. "But we want you to be happy, and obviously you are. So we won't try to stop you."

I hurried to hug them both, kissing cheeks and patting shoulders. "Thank you so much, I love you both."

I returned to Dracula's side as he assured them that it was safe to go and pack up their things. He stood watch as we all gathered up our things in our suitcases, then he escorted them to the car parked outside. It was the car we had first came to the castle in, and the keys were still in the ignition.

I watched as they climbed inside, waving goodbye, and drove slowly down the pathway that would lead them to the train station.

When the rumbling sounds of the car finally faded away, Dracula turned to me and smiled. It was not long before sunrise now and the black of the night sky was already beginning to fade to a hazy amethyst. A thin gleaming fog hovered just above the ground, snaking through the trees of the forest and giving the whole landscape a rather ethereal look.

"Shall we go home now, my love?" He asked, picking up my heavy suitcase as if it weighed nothing.

"Yes…finally. How far is it?"

"Just a short walk. We'll be there before the sun rises." He assured me as we began walking down the dusty pathway, holding hands and reveling in the cool early morning air along with the soft sounds of nature awakening.

Before we'd went two steps he stopped me and took me in his arms, kissing me with all the passion and need that had plagued us both for the last few nights.

I didn't know what the future would bring, but I did know that I had never been happier than I was at this moment. I wasn't naïve enough to think that our life together would always be perfect and happy but that was okay. At least I had not made the same mistake again that I had been making for lifetimes. It seemed I had finally learned my lesson.


End file.
